


Stay the Night?

by Impeccability (Jungwolf)



Category: NCT
Genre: Cuddlebuddies, Cuddles, Jungwoo issa confident gay, Lucas and Jungwoo are cuddlebuddies, Lucas issa panicked gay, M/M, We need more luwoo ÙwÚ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungwolf/pseuds/Impeccability
Summary: Cuddle buddies turned lovers.For Jungwoo the nights were always so cold, and that's  where Lucas, his new cuddle buddy came in.Only he didn't just enjoy their time together.





	1. Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what tf you're about to see but well it's luwoo and if you're luwoo thrash like me gimme a hug ;_;) 
> 
> Also cross-posted to Aff

If Jungwoo and he had met under different circumstances, Lucas wondered if he would take his confession seriously, if he would recite the words ‘I like you’ back so he would have a reason to stay, or an actual invitation to stay the night because he's never really invited over, at least not directly. Then again Jungwoo is a shy pup, he would never be able to compliment him without flushing red or ignoring him completely for the next few days.

 

Lucas splashed water on his face, and stared at his reflection on the mirror, mentally scolding himself for making their already awkward relationship more awkward. They weren't exactly friends… they weren't lovers either. Just a junior and a senior who hung out on the basis of exchanging affection-more precisely cuddles.

 

The door creaked open, and he felt a pair of familiar arms circle around his waist, heat radiating from the body that was  pressed so close to his own.

 

“You were taking too long…” Jungwoo said sheepishly yawning. 

 

“If I said I liked you … would you stay Lucas?” That's not what he wants to hear but the urge to give in to the older’s melted words pulled his legs. His soft voice coupled with the sleepy and whiny tone was somewhat… soothing. He hums in response, the older loosening his arms around him. “Lucas I-” he shushed him. “Let's get you to bed,” the latter nods hopping onto his back while making weird noises that Lucas thought was cute- well Jungwoo was cute in general, in fact everything about him was, and it made him crazy-you didn't hear that from me.

 

He wrapped his limbs around him tight and Lucas almost squeals because Jungwoo isn't normally like this, he’s never been so clingy before, he's too shy to even ask for a cuddle even though they cuddle everywhere all the time.

 

He switched the bathroom lights off as he carried the oversized baby back to the bed. Jungwoo slides off his back as he rolled over and sprawled on the bed like a starfish, arms and legs spreaded in all directions. Lucas sat on the edge of the bed motionless. Jungwoo sat up and crawled towards him, resting his chin on his shoulder. “What's the matter?” “Nothing is…” Lucas turns his head to meet his gaze, staring deep into those eyes that made his heart clench. It was so addicting he didn't want to look away. 

 

He placed a hand on his face, tracing his cheekbones with his thumb, then brushing his lower lip lightly. He doesn't know how but all of a sudden their faces are so close. And his breath hitches and he has all these thoughts, and all these things he just wants to say and do to the other.

 

“Lets do something else tonight?”


	2. Stay the Night?

Lucas knocked on the door, tapping his feet impatiently. Jungwoo opened the door just enough to  pop his head out. 

 

“ Go away Lucas I don't want to talk to anyone right now especially not you …”

 

He said, voice soft and barely even audible but Lucas heard correctly, he wasn't wanted but he had something important to tell him and it couldn't wait- or because he was lowkey very impatient. Why the word perseverance did not even exist in his dictionary.

 

“I know Doyoung isn't around can I come in?”

 

“C-Can we cuddle ?”

 

'No Jungwoo no! Don't make that cute ass face that compels me to throw away all the dignity and restraints that I have!’ “Hmm, sure besides you won't let me go or stop whining if we don't so I can't say no to that.” and Lucas decides to throw away what was left of his dignity.

 

“You. . . heard that?”

 

Jungwoo blushed and hung his head to keep his rosy cheeks from being too obvious. 

 

“You were thinking out loud”

 

Lucas stated bluntly, instantly covering his mouth with his hands-because he might've just earned a one way ticket to stay away from Jungwoo forever and whether he liked it or not he wouldn't be able to discard it.

 

“O-oh”

 

He opens the door, no further words being exchanged by them and Lucas casually slipped in uninvited, but the fact that he'd left it open meant he was welcomed right? Either way he would've invited himself in because that's just the way he is.

 

He ushered him to make himself at home- when doesn't he? But formalities.

 

Jungwoo occupies the space next to him on the bed with his laptop on his lap. “The both of us look like we've been through hell- and for that I have the perfect remedy. Nemo always helps because who doesn't like Nemo?” And Finding Nemo plays before Lucas could protest- not that he would. 

 

He put an arm around the older and and made him rest on his chest. 

 

Not even five minutes into the movie and Lucas looks like he's constipated because he’d been trying to control his breathing, and the loud hammering of his stubborn heart was pretty obvious by now.

 

“Did you know that clownfish can change their sex?”

 

Lucas looks at Jungwoo half amused and half enlightened.

 

“Looks like someone's been watching National Geographic” he teased.

 

One should learn never to take anything Lucas says seriously except when he’s being really honest with himself which he hasn’t done so, at least not yet. Not taking the slightest interest in his comments he proceeds, “ They're all born males but when the female dies the dominant male undergoes a sex change and becomes a female”

 

“Are you sure you weren't influenced by Chenle looking up dolphin facts all the time?”

 

“Its pretty convenient though” Jungwoo sighs.

 

“You sayin you want to be a girl now?”

 

Lucas’ tone suddenly got so loud Jungwoo had to shush him because apparently even walls had ears.

 

“What I'm trying to say is that way people could openly like someone of the same sex regardless and go ‘hey I'm hetero’ and- I'm not making any sense am I?”

 

“Hold it professor Kim Jungwoo! For the most part I don't understand what you're saying but I get the idea.”

 

An evil grin dominated Jungwoo’s soft features and Lucas swallows dryly because evil Jungwoo can never be a good thing. . . ever.

 

“Tell me you don't have the slightest interest in men”

 

“I'm straight as a stick” he lied. “In fact straighter” he fake laughed and Jungwoo obliged to join in. “Well I'm not really sure how to put this, I like guys but I think it's fundamentally wrong somehow” he instantly regrets what he said. If Lucas had heard this earlier he would've never lied about his sexuality. Is what he thought at the divine revelation but, he would've done it anyway to save his nonexistent reputation which held no importance whatsoever and clearly he would do anything for the latter… because priorities. And just like that his fullproof plan of confessing to him goes down the drain.

 

“But you cuddle with guys too right?” Jungwoo fidgets. 

 

‘Kim Jungwoo I did not sign up for this!’ Lucas mentally screams.

 

“Hmmm… yeah that's why we’re cuddle buddies silly” 

 

He reaches a hand out to ruffle the older’s hair.

 

“ You're right,”

Jungwoo, closed his laptop and put it away as he naturally laid back on Lucas, fitting his head snugly under his chin, closing  his eyes and releasing a sigh of relief. He liked Disney, whenever he felt unsettled it always eased him, but Nemo could wait and he would always choose Lucas over Nemo there was no doubt about it. Lucas always had a special place in his heart.

 

“I like Doyoung hyung … I've always liked him but-”

 

“But what baby?” Lucas stroked his soft gold locks and Jungwoo snuggled up to him even more comfortably than before. 

 

“But he likes Yuta” he let's out a soft long sigh and if that wasn't music to Lucas’ ears then he doesn't know what was. He nods silently as he continued to stroke his hair.

 

Lucas giggled, sending light vibrations throughout the length of Jungwoo’s body, the sweet sound of his giggles seeping into his skin through every pore.

 

“What's so funny?”

 

Jungwoo questioned, he elbowed Lucas’ stomach and huffed, crossing his arms and pouting to show how irritated he was, but he really wasn't and Lucas saw right through it.

 

“ Nothing is. You just sound so cute when you're being honest … that's all”

 

“ And you sound like a dork when you are” Jungwoo snorts. 

 

“ I don't blame him for liking Yuta though, have you seen him? Man he fine.”

 

He's not sure he's registered what he had just said into his head. It sounded too trivial for him to bother with anyways. He bit his bottom lip, he wanted to ask the younger the same but he wasn't sure what his response was going to be but he was willing to take the risk ‘again’ although he was aware that his friend here is an actual airhead- no arguments needed.

 

He looked up at him, an unsual seriousness in his eyes, almost throwing Lucas off.

 

“What about you Lucas? Is there anyone you like?”

 

Lucas focused his eyes on a point between his eyebrows because he wanted to give the latter the expression that he was looking deep into his big doe orbs but who was he kidding to? It was the best he could do with all the nervousness eating him up on the inside. ‘ I love you Jungwoo’ he rehearsed those words a million times in his head, and a zillion times in front of the mirror when Chenle was asleep and he had the night to himself to practice but all he could do at the moment was swallow and stare at him.

 

If Jungwoo and he had met under different circumstances, Lucas wondered if he would take his confession seriously, if he would recite the words ‘I like you’ back so he would have a reason to stay, or an actual invitation to stay the night because he's never really invited over, at least not directly. Then again Jungwoo is a shy pup, he would never be able to compliment him without flushing red or ignoring him completely for the next few days.

 

A sharp intake of breath, that's all he heard. That's all Jungwoo heard. And he's had his fair share of speechless moments so he decides to let it slide by being the more talkative one again. 

 

“Now don't give me that ‘you're the one I like Jungwoo’ because that's overused and not even funny anymore”

 

Lucas shrugged. How could be tell him that was exactly what he was going to say and that he actually really meant it- well this time.

 

‘For how long have I been this whipped? For how long Jungwoo?’

 

Lucas sits up straight and so does Jungwoo as he he now faced him, he places his large hand on the side of his face, and Jungwoo leaned into his touch instinctively placing his  slightly smaller one over his- or the way Lucas liked to say ‘baby hands’ over his; looking deeply into the eyes that always made him warm inside. It was supposed to be the other way around, he was supposed to be the one caring for Jungwoo and making him feel wanted, confident and protected.

 

“ I need to use the bathroom I'll be back okay?”

 

Jungwoo nods silently, pulling away from the latter, playing with the fabric of his sleeves till he could hear Lucas disappear into the bathroom.

 

Lucas splashed water on his face, and stared at his reflection on the mirror, mentally scolding himself for making their already awkward relationship more awkward. They weren't exactly friends… they weren't lovers either. Just a junior and a senior who hung out on the basis of exchanging affection-more precisely cuddles.

 

‘What have I done’ 

 

Lucas buries his face in his hands regretting what he had done. 

 

‘I lowkey need to keep my hands and eyes to myself’ he concludes

 

“I love you Jungwoo” he muttered softly, a silly smirk on his lips.

 

From all the people he knew he had the highest self esteem and confidence of all and he had never backed down before only this time.

 

Why was it so hard? It was easier when they first met and he the one who would make jokes about having romantic feelings for him.

 

“I love you Jungwoo. . .”

 

And the words naturally left his lips as they joined and became one with wisps of the wind.

 

The door creaked open, and he felt a pair of familiar arms circle around his waist, heat radiating from the body that was  pressed so close to his own.

 

This warmth, this closeness- somewhere along the way he had treasured it and craved it more than he probably should’ve and that was okay because he knew somewhere in the back of his head that Jungwoo was special to him he just never realised.

 

He suddenly wants to bury himself because Jungwoo had probably heard him and this is not how he wanted him to find out about his feelings for him.

 

“You were taking too long…” Jungwoo said sheepishly yawning. “Stay Lucas. . .”

 

Lucas' heart tightened around his chest as he pleaded innocently. If only Jungwoo knew how he felt.

 

“Please. . .?

 

‘If only you knew. . .’

 

How not to give into his requests. How not to be rendered weak by his words. Lucas holds in a sigh.

 

“You need to get some rest, and I should probably get going too” he dragged the last few words into whispers as Jungwoo tightened his arms around him momentarily.

 

“If I said I liked you … would you stay Lucas?” That's not what he wants to hear but the urge to give in to the older’s melted words pulled his legs. His soft voice coupled with the sleepy and whiny tone was somewhat… soothing. He hums in response, the older loosening his arms around him. “Lucas I-” he shushed him. “Let's get you to bed,” the latter nods hopping onto his back while making weird noises that Lucas thought was cute- well Jungwoo was cute in general, in fact everything about him was, and it made him crazy-you didn't hear that from me.

 

He wrapped his limbs around him tight and Lucas almost squeals because Jungwoo isn't normally like this, he’s never been so clingy before, he's too shy to even ask for a cuddle even though they cuddle everywhere all the time.

 

He switched the bathroom lights off as he carried the oversized baby back to the bed. Jungwoo slides off his back as he rolled over and sprawled on the bed like a starfish, arms and legs spreaded in all directions. Lucas sat on the edge of the bed motionless. Jungwoo sat up and crawled towards him, resting his chin on his shoulder. “What's the matter?” “Nothing is…” Lucas turns his head to meet his gaze, staring deep into those eyes that made his heart clench. It was so addicting he didn't want to look away. 

 

Lucas screamed mentally but his body told a different story altogether. 

 

He placed a hand on his face, tracing his cheekbones with his thumb, then brushing his lower lip lightly. He doesn't know how but all of a sudden their faces are so close. And his breath hitches and he has all these thoughts, and all these things he just wants to say and do to the other.

 

“Lets do something else tonight?”

 

Its like he was a  mind reader, like he could predict every single thing he was about to say or even look into his mind or he just knew Lucas so well.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I think we need to try this one more time,” Jungwoo suggested, pressing their temples together. And Lucas was glad that he initiated it otherwise his cowardly ass would never have the guts to be so straightforward about something like that although he was the flirt of the century- but that’s another story.

 

“Try what?”

 

Milliseconds felt like whole seconds as he let's his voice sink in and he loses himself in those beautiful eyes that made his heart flutter and calmed the butterflies in his stomach. It was intriguing how he could stir the butterflies in him but calm them as effortlessly as well. His beautiful doe eyes and full kissable lips- those were the first few features that he noticed in their first meeting and they haunted him every night since then. He doesn't know who moves first but he has his arms on Lucas’ shoulders and then their lips meet. 

 

Jungwoo kissed him slowly, sensually, his lips excruciatingly and delightfully satisfying. Lucas worked up the courage to cup his nape and pull him closer moving his lips in sync with his, nibbling and sucking lightly.

 

“I've been waiting to do this since forever” he admits, breathing against his lips, arms tightening around his neck.

 

“I love you Lucas”

 

“About yesterday I-”

 

Jungwoo shuts him up with another kiss.

 

“ I was trying to confess you dummy” Jungwoo said chuckling and snuggling into the crook of his neck.

 

“Kim Jungwoo I lo-”

 

He was cut off by his phone vibrating. 

 

‘Aww come on!’

 

Jungwoo listened to him intently, gaze fixated on him. He knew what he was about to say but he preferred hearing it from the man himself.

 

“I- this looks really important”

 

Jungwoo doesn't budge.

 

Yukhei I dare you to ignore this!!

 

From:  [ tytracc@gmail.com ](mailto:tytracc@gmail.com)

 

To:  [ yuxuxicas@gmail.com ](mailto:yuxuxicas@gmail.com)

 

Date: Jul 1 2018 10:54 PM

 

Lucas !! Wong Yukhei !! Huang Xuxi !! I demand to see you first thing tomorrow morning...

 

“Whoops just ignored you coach”

 

He threw his phone into the far corner as he pulled Jungwoo back to himself again, brushing away the locks that covered his eyes.

 

“Where was I”

 

“You were going to tell me something important”

 

“That I needed you to be Juliet for a play??”

 

“Lucas!!!”

 

“I'm just kidding baby. . . I love you too”


End file.
